


cool non-speedster club

by ivyxwrites



Series: Bluepulse Week 2020 [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Meeting the family but not really??, New Year's Eve, but anyways this is just the non-speedster club swearing jaim in, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyxwrites/pseuds/ivyxwrites
Summary: “Even the Uncool Speedster Club is treating me better,” Blue mumbles instead, “where’s the solidarity I was promised when I was sworn in this morning, Jordan? Do you want me to quit?”orJaime and Bart spend their first New Year's Eve as a couple.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan/Iris West, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Jay Garrick/Joan Garrick
Series: Bluepulse Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799095
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	cool non-speedster club

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost midnight but I just really want to upload day 5 so I can focus ONLY on day 6 tomorrow. 
> 
> This is the shortest of all of the bluepulse week fics, but I also think it's the sweetest. All things considered, I can point out three hundred things I don't necessarily love on this little 2k one-shot (mainly scarab's dialogue, I'm sorry Khaji, I did you wrong, little beetle) but I still feel very warm with this story. Family is amazing, found family is even better. The Flashfam really loves Jaime, and we all know this to be true. Also, Wally is alive because I _can_ and because YJ was wrong to not give us Wally back in season 3. Artemis Crock deserved better, 2k4ever. 
> 
> Thanks to Lyssa, who is absolutely the best, and finished editing three works and a half in one sitting. The only reason why day 6 isn't being uploaded tonight as well as days 4 and 5 is because I'm a slow poke. My wonderful, amazing, marvelous beta Lyssa is always on time and perfect. Just a reminder of how much I love her. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Hal slaps Jaime’s hand away when he tries to get away with stealing a lemon bar by the kitchen counter. In his head, the scarab hisses out a threat at the Green Lantern and Blue Beetle sighs, shushing the bug internally. 

  
  


“Why can’t I have  _ one _ lemon bar?” Jaime moans, crossing his arms over the granite surface and leaning after the tray of delicious goodness that Jordan is taking away, “You’re just being mean to me now.” 

  
  


Hal barks a laugh, setting the lemon bars on the kitchen table furthest away from Jaime, “If I let you eat these, Barry’s gonna have my head.” 

  
  


“He’s right, you know?” Iris comes into the kitchen, her hair in a tall ponytail and her red Flash apron speckled with flour from an earlier incident with the Green Lantern, “Barry really does love Hal’s lemon bars.”

  
  


“Not even one?” Jaime pouts, putting up his index finger, “I feel like I deserve it after keeping the twins entertained while you and Hal cooked.” 

  
  


Hal and Iris share a look across the kitchen counter, before turning to look at him again and saying, “No.” 

  
  


_ [Sustenance is required, Jaime Reyes. Suggested tactic: fight the Green Lantern for the ‘lemon bars’.] _

  
  


Blue Beetle lets his head fall in the space between his arms, groaning dramatically, “I thought this was the Cool Non-Speedster Club? Why can’t we have lemon bars.” 

  
  


_ [Club?] ‘I’ll explain later. Promise.’ [I have filed a reminder.] _

  
  


Before Hal can answer with something witty, there’s a whoosh of air and the tray holding said lemon bars disappears from the kitchen table. Jordan extends a hand into the air, a smug look on his face, “Told ya’.” 

  
  


“You could’ve given me  _ one _ before Barry stole them,” Reyes says, matter-of-factly, “you’re just a coward.” 

  
  


Another gust of wind picks up in the kitchen, and before Jaime knows it, Bart has an arm around his shoulders and half a lemon bar offered to him. Humming happily, Blue Beetle takes the pastry from slender fingers and kisses Bart on the cheek as a thank you. Kid Flash presses his lips to the side of his head, and disappears back into the living room. 

  
  


_ [This host’s decision to take the Bartholomew Henry Allen II as a mate is adequate.]  _ Khaji tells him, chirping pleased on his back, and Jaime resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

  
  


“Even the Uncool Speedster Club is treating me better,” Blue mumbles instead, “where’s the solidarity I was promised when I was sworn in this morning, Jordan? Do you want me to quit?” 

  
  


“I think it’s very bold of you to antagonize the senior members of the Cool Non-Speedsters Club,” Artemis calls out from the dining room, smiling wolfishly at him when he leans back to look at her through the archway leading to where she’s setting the table, “Might get your card revoked.” 

  
  


_ [What is this card the Artemis Crock refers to?] ‘It’s a metaphor, Khaji.’ [I understand. Updating speech decodification parameter.s] _

  
  


“Nuh-uh,  _ hermana _ ,” Jaime says, plopping the last of his lemon bar in his mouth, and pointing to his right side, “Our founding member  _ loves _ me. My card will never expire.” 

  
  


Joan’s laughter comes from the living room where he’s pointing, and Jaime smiles dazzlingly at her, “The blue boy is right,” she says, folding her hands on her lap, “he’s never leaving. I like him too much.” Her eyes shift to Hal behind the counter, who was fighting a losing battle against a set of pincers (?) that look like they’re on their last leg, “Jordan, on the other hand, is standing on some thin ice, if I do say so myself.” 

  
  


_ [We have bested the Green Lantern. Well done, Jaime Reyes.] _ Jaime tries not to laugh, but his lips turn up to a smile. 

  
  


Hal turns on his heels, eyes wide with shock and mouth agape, “I’m  _ sorry _ ?” he says, “I was here before Iris! I was your first partner in crime, Joaney! What is this betrayal?” 

  
  


“I do love your lemon bars very much, too, Hally,” the older woman says, voice precise, “And you always seem to forget about me when you make them.” 

  
  


A blur of blue and grey shoots down the stairs, and Barry comes to stand before the couch Joan was sitting at. He has half a lemon bar sticking out of his mouth, and three more in the palm of his hand, which he’s offering to Mrs. Garrick. The woman takes them gratefully, setting them on a plate she’d been using earlier still sitting at the small table next to her. Hal groans when Flash winks at him teasingly, before the blonde is leaning down to kiss Joan’s cheek. 

  
  


He leaves as fast as he came. 

  
  


“I don’t recall Barry ever telling me he had  _ super hearing _ on top of the super speed,” Hal says incredulously, before turning back to the stove to keep working on the recipe for Jaime’s mother tortitas that Bart had insisted he make, “Making me look like an idiot since like the early 2000s, I’m going to kick his ass.” 

  
  


_ [The Green Lantern’s statement is incorrect.] ‘I know, Khaji,’ _ Jaime explains patiently, _ ‘He’s joking.’ [The Green Lantern’s jokes are not funny.] _

  
  


Iris laughs behinds him, shaking her head, “You’re lucky the kids can’t hear you and that you have a pretty face,” she tells him, pinching his arm, “Or you’d be kicked out of this home in 0.03 seconds.” 

  
  


Hal pouts at her over his shoulder, “I thought it was ‘gang-up on Jaime New Year’s Eve’, not ‘gang-up on poor, sweet, handsome Hal Jordan’.” 

  
  


“Co-conspirators!” Jaime exclaims, gasping dramatically, “The lot of you! You should be ashamed!” 

  
  


_ [The probability of these people turning on you is lower than 1%, Jaime Reyes. I have run the calculations.] ‘Thanks, Khaji, that’s comforting to know.’ [My pleasure, Jaime Reyes.] _

  
  


Artemis walks into the kitchen after she’s done setting the table, and comes to lean next to him, bumping his hip with hers, “It’s because it’s the first New Year’s you’re spending with us while  _ actually _ dating our littlest speedster.” 

  
  


“Nuh-uh, Bart’s now only second to last on the littlest speedster title,” Iris points out, arms around Hal’s mid-section as he works on the frying  _ tortitas  _ in front of his--Jaime gets on his tip toes so he can inspect his progress, “Don and Dawn are tied for first place.”

  
  


“It’s still pretty monumental, no?” Joan says, finishing up her last lemon bar just as she comes into the kitchen, choosing to sit on one of the high stools by the counter, to Jaime’s right side, “How does it feel now that you’re officially sworn into the--hmm, what did you call it just now? Cool Non-Speedsters Club?” 

  
  


All eyes are on him now, which makes Jaime feel a little nervous. He’d known everyone in this room for a very long time now, all things considered. Artemis had been ‘den mother’ for a while back when he was still part of the Team, and Hal had trained him during his remaining teenage years. He’d been a constant presence in both Joan’s and Iris’s homes in Missouri and Kansas, respectively--he’d cooked and gossiped and had been surrounded by the warmth that the Flash family had extended for him. 

  
  


Tonight, it seemed different. New, even. 

  
  


“Kinda out of my element,” Jaime says, smiling softly, “I don’t think I’ve ever been taken home to ‘meet the parents’ like this.” 

  
  


“Oh, please,” Hal laughs, “I think all of the members of this club have patched up one of your injuries  _ at least _ once. I think we’re past the meeting stage.” 

  
  


_ [I’m afraid to communicate that the Green Lantern’s point is right. You are not meeting anyone new tonight.] _

  
  


“I’ll give you that,” Reyes shrugs, answering both the scarab and Jordan, as Artemis puts her arm around his shoulders, “I just think the stakes are different this time.” 

  
  


The archer leans her head on his shoulder, squeezing his shoulder, “I know what you mean, Jaime, but I think you’re doing fine. Bart’s already crazy in love with you.” 

  
  


“Oh, and Wally isn’t?” Jaime teases, elbowing her playfully, and Artemis laughs. 

  
  


“As the founding member of this very selective club,” Joan begins, smiling softly, “I’d like you to know that, no matter what happens, this will always be your home, if you want it to be.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Joan. That means a lot to me.”

  
  


_ [Updating ‘HOME’ coordinates,] _ Khaji chirps, oddly upbeat,  _ [I have now added this location to our database. Were you ever to be in trouble, the scarab will fly you back here if it’s convenient.]  _

  
  


_ ‘Thanks, ese,’  _ Jaime smiles, feeling warm, ‘ _ that’s really good.’ _

  
  


//

  
  


Barry says something incoherent when Hal changes the music, and the first couple of bars of a country song fill the backyard. The Green Lantern grabs the speedster by the waist, and pulls him into an easy two-step while Iris laughs merrily on her seat, shaking her head at the two men. Wally groans exaggeratedly when his fiancé asks him to dance, but he still stands up before the first verse starts and follows after Artemis to the grass.

  
  


_ “I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight,” _ Hal all but yells, making a big show of spinning Barry around, “ _ I wanna love you and hold you tight. _ ”

  
  


Jaime can’t place the song, despite the familiar feeling it gives him, but he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before his boyfriend is extending a hand towards him. Reyes arches an eyebrow, alternating between looking at Bart’s green eyes and the extended limb, before he asks out loud if he’s expected to dance. 

  
  


_ [I believe that is the customary expression humans use to ask each other out to dance, Jaime Reyes.] _

  
  


“Uh, duh?” Bart teases, choosing instead to grab Jaime’s hand from his lap, “I gotta show you I actually do know how to two-step.” 

  
  


Reyes lets himself be guided, laughing all the way. Iris whistles to the right of where they stop to get into position, bouncing Don on her leg as Dawn tries to insert herself between Hal and Barry.

  
  


“Okay, but I don’t know how to two-step,” Jaime tells Bart, pressing his left hand to his shoulder, “so, I guess, lead the way?” 

  
  


_ You’re the rock in my roll  _

_ You’re good for my soul it’s true _

_ I’m head over boots for you _

  
  


“Ah,  _ cierto _ ,” Jaime finally remembers this song, a memory of a summer long passed when Bart had first learned how to drive and they’d road tripped from Keystone City to Austin just for the hell of it, “I remember this song.” 

  
  


“ _ The way you sparkle like a diamond ring, _ ” Bart sings, leading him backwards in the circle the other two speedsters and their dance parents had already created, “ _ Maybe one day we can make it a thing _ .” 

  
  


Joan and Jay join them, smiling at each other somewhere behind Bart where Jaime can see them. The two seniors look comfortable in one another’s arms, content to move together to the rhythm of the song and mumbling a conversation between them. 

  
  


“ _ Test time and grow old together _ ,” Bart continues, nuzzling Jaime’s cheek although their pace gets screwed up a little, “ _ Rock in our chairs and talk about the weather. _ ” 

  
  


_ [Is the Bartholomew Henry Allen II asking you to be his permanent mate?]  _

  
  


Jaime sputters out an unintelligible response to the scarab, face red, but Bart doesn’t seem to notice, content to keep singing to him. 

  
  


“ _ So, bring it on in, for that angel kiss _ ,” as the speedster says this, the hand leading Jaime in the small of his back leaves in favor of cupping his cheek,  _ “Put that feel good on my lips _ .” 

  
  


Still flustered, Reyes complies, leaning in the rest of the way to press a short-lived kiss to Bart’s lips. The small break messes up their pace even more, and Artemis bumps against Jaime, laughing at his probably beet red face. Wally makes a quip about how he can’t believe Bart has this much game, and they’ve stopped dancing already, but Jaime hides his head in his boyfriend’s chest. 

  
  


“ _ I’m head over boots for you _ ,” Bart sings through his laughter, kissing Jaime’s temple as the instrumental break starts. 

  
  


“ _ Ay, qué ridículo eres _ ,” Jaime says, frustrated with how hot his face feels, “And in front of your family, no less. Why do you want to kill me?” 

  
  


Bart laughs, shuffling away from the grass where the rest of his family continues dancing. Jaime whines about it, trying to remain hidden until the red leaves his face, and that only helps to make his boyfriend laugh a little harder. 

  
  


“ _ Cause you’re the one I want, _ ” Bart continues, singing against his hair, “ _ You’re the one I need _ ”. 

  
  


Jaime closes his eyes, and sways to the rest of the song in Bart’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick final comments and fun tidbits: 
> 
> -Bart Allen loves country music and absolutely knows how to two-step; it's the Kansas boy in him, okay? I take no criticism. 
> 
> -Jaime doesn't really like country music, but that's hilarious, personally, because he is highkey tejano and some of the classic tejano rhythms are either very similar to country or like _just plain country_. He's absolutely ridiculous and we all love him for it. 
> 
> -The incoherent thing Barry said was: "Come dance with me or I'll die, Hal Jordan." I'm not kidding. That's what I pictured him saying. Barry also really likes country music (except Grundy County Auction, but that's actually a future him problem, not a this fic Barry problem). 
> 
> -Song is [Head Over Boots by Jon Pardi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7K0akU-Rdv8) and it's highkey one of my favorite country songs. It's super, super sweet and such a romantic song, I can 100% picture Bart singing it to Jaime (and changing the lyrics whenever he wants because he's cute like that).


End file.
